Games
by XAceSaboLuffyX
Summary: REWRITE! I know that you guys wanted me to bring back this story, so I did!...after a really long time! Gomen! This is my new account.. Read inside for more detail. SUMMARY: Sakura suggests an "innocent" game that she got from who knows where to of course win Sasuke's heart. But, fate doesn't allow that and screws the whole in tire thing up! SasukexNaruto


Games—Chapter 1~ Is it Hot in Here?

A/N: Sup everybody! Im back but reincarnated as a different author! My old account was Codebreaker22, so Im moving all my stories that I want to revive on this new account. To the people that read the last chapter. Well, the good new is I found my inspiration back. But the bad new is I need all the help I can get. I'm rewriting all of my stories so there betting any help would be great. Suggestions would help ALOT since all the reviews from my old account are gonna be deleted so please suggest away. Also Im changing up the rules AGAIN so bear with me.

Restore List: Games, It Started with a Kiss, Childlike Innocence or (Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most of all Martial Arts), and The Switch.

WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI DON'T LIKE GO AWAY SHOO! SHOO

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that I'm using cause if I did I would definitely add some SasuNaru and KakaIruka!

"Everyone gather please!" Sakura called. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Ino, and Hinata all huddle up in the tiny living room of Narutos house. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Lee asked planting his hands on his hips.

A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips. Everyone was uncomfortable due to the pink haired girls crazy smile. When Sakura had an idea it usually had something to do with winning Sasukes heart. And a certain blonde girl could sense this. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. "I was thinking we should play a game you know to—"

Ino stood abruptly stopping Sakura in mid-sentene. All of their attention was on her now. "I don't really feel like playing a game how about you guys?" Ino asked looking around hopefully, if they would agree wih her. But no one did. "Aww come on Ino-chan lets play it!" Kakashi-Sensei beckoned. "Neh Neh Come on Ino!" Naruto chanted. "Yeah Ino afraid your gonna lose!" Sakura glared into Ino's blue eyes, sti king out her tongue.

Right then and there she snapped and you could hear it. "Oh yeah I'll beat your ass at this game bring it on!" She practically yelled clenching her fist. Sakura started to explain the game. "Okay so each of us will get a number. Our numbers will be called using this 8 faced dice." Suddenly Naruto raised his hand. "Where'd you get an 8 faced dice?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at his question. Iruka felt bad so he told Naruto that he'll tell him later. Naruto just smiled gratefully. "Once your number is rolled you will roll again for another person's number. The first person that was rolled will pick a card from the deck and do what it tells. Don't tell anybody what the card says."Sakura finished holding the die and cards. "Also—"Sakura added "if you back out on one of these dares you'll have to wear this as underwear for a four weeks." She lifted up a big bad of old diapers. Everyone inwardly shuddered.

All of them seemed interested enough, though Ino showed too much interest. They all sat in a medium sized circle ready to play the game. Kakashi-Sensei gave out the numbers. Naruto-1Iruka-2 Sakura-3 Lee-4 Kakashi-5 Hinata -6 Ino-7 Sasuke-8.

When they were all settled Naruto grabbed the die and rolled it until it landed on the number 3. He rolled it again till it landed on 8. Sakura squealed and picked up a card holding it close to her face reading it in her head. As she read the blush on her face grew more and more. Everyone's eyes was on her.

Why was she blushing they thought. Well they'll find out soon. Slowly Sakura got up and timidly walked over to Sasuke. She leaned closer and closer to him.

This made him shift uncomfortably. Ino's eyes widened. "She going in for a kiss I know it! What the Hell is forehead playing at she rigged this!" The blonde screamed in her mind.

But instead of her face heading for the boys lips it went toward the crook of his neck. And her dainty arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Everyone sweat dropped. "A hug?!" Ino mentally screamed. She sighed and straightened her posture."I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" The blonde chanted in her brain.

Sakura shuffled quickly back to her spot with the blush still visible on her cheeks. She picked the die up and rolled it till it stopped at the number 8. Sasuke grumbled something along the lines of 'Why did I even join' and gestured for Sakura to roll again. With a small toss it rolled again and landed on 1. Sasuke cringed. "Dobe," he mumbled while snatching a card from the deck. Naruto glared back at him like a child "Teme."

His eyes trailed along the words carelessly until spotting the word kiss. Black eyes read his card over and over again trying to change the words with his mind. Of course that didn't work. He wanted to back out right then and there, but then again a mere 10 second kiss was better than wearing oversized diper pants for 4 weeks.

It read:Kiss that person for at least ten seconds.

"How the hell did this happen to me!" He yelled. "Why did I even agree to this damn game?If I refuse I'll have to wear that oversized underwear!" He screamed mentally in his head.

He angrily crawled over toward Naruto, making the other gulp in anticipation. In one quick movement he leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's. might as well get it over with.

Everyone gasped and Sakura and Ino almost fainted. Sasuke's eyes were cringed shut while Naruto's blue ones were wide with astonishment. A faint blush tinted his pale skin. The raven was counting so fast in his mind that the kiss was like a peck even though it was supposed to last for 10 seconds. Sasuke backed away from the Fox Yeilder and sat back down in his own spot again sort of moping.

On the other hand Naruto was blushing like crazy. He hung his head downwards so they couldn't see his flushed face, but when he looked up he saw a pouting Sasuke as he scuffled back to his seat. He swiftly hung his head low again hiding the burning blush on his the corner of his eye he could see Naruto hanging his head. "Adorable" he thought,"so adorable!"

Sakura was furious! Well more like confused. The card that Naruto got was specifically designed for her. Did the loaded dice she got break. She hoped not! All the cards that were for her were all amorous! Or did she mess that up too?

Meanwhile with the others. Naruto rolled the eight faced die and it landed on 6. He rolled it again and it stopped at 4. Hinata timidly picked a card from Lees deck and read it. It read:Ask this player questions that make them feel uncomfortable.

In her mind everything went blank. But she went with it anyway fearing the big diaper. "Uh-Um okay so uh do you have a big dick?" She mumbled. Everything was silent and awkward not just for Lee but for everybody. "Uh well uh I-I guess so" He mumbled shrugging his shoulders. Hinata could sense the awkwardness vibe coming of of him and knew it was a success.

"Uh what did that card say anyway?" Iruka asked. Hinata just smiled timidly. "Oh it said ask questions to the player making them uncomfortable." Iruka just nodded. "Mmm Hmm..."

Next Hinata rolled until it stopped at 5. Then she rolled it to 2. Kakashi happily picked up a card from Irukas deck and read it. It read: Strip this person to their underwear.

Kakashi seemed to really like this card because of the little perverted smile slightly seen through his mask. He quickly shuffled toward the teacher making him flinch. He slowly unzipped the bulky vest that covered his chest. Getting a confused grunt from the chūnnin. Kakashi proceeded to slide off his turtle neck which revealed his tanned chest and rock hard abs. He positioned himself on his hands and knees so his face was at Iruka's dick level and bit onto the zipper of the other's pants, using his jaw to gradually slide it down. "There are children here!" A flushed Iruka whispered hoarsely through clenched teeth. Kakashi just nodded too engrossed from the sight before him.

So Sasuke just rolled for Kakashi instead who was still molesting Iruka. It landed on the number 7. He then rolled it again making it land on 3. Both girls glared at each other. She evilly smiled knowing Sakura is at a disadvantage. It read:You and another player have to drink a very large class of milk. Whoever drinks all of the milk wins. At least one of these card isn't about groping the other player.

Naruto poured some milk in 12 inch cups ready for the girls to drink. He counted. 1...,2...,3! On Three the girls started chugging down the white fluid. Ino glanced back at Sakura who was gagging. In mid-cup the blonde's momentum had slow down ,but after a few minutes Ino had won leaving Sakura with only 3/4 a cup.

Next Ino rolled the die landing it on 1. Then she rolled it again and it stopped it on 2. "Ugh here we go again" Naruto thought while grabbing a card. He froze as be read the contents. It read: Do a lap dance on the other

A/N: Okay that's chapter 1! Hoped you liked it. And thanks agin for the reading and such good bye! Sorry if there's errors. Oh please review and suggest stuff. Goodbye


End file.
